Diskussionsfaden:Vionola/@comment-1590788-20130903202049/@comment-16815791-20130904182026
Die Zeichen kann ich nciht machen. Mal gucken :D Zeitebene 1 – Beginn und Ende Was für eine blöde Nase! Gedankenverloren starrte ich auf den Bildschirm unseres gerade aus der Reparatur zurückgekommen Fernsehers. Ich musste meinen Gedanken wohl ausgesprochen haben, denn Morna hinter mir erstarrte. Sie legte den Staubwedel zur Seite und setzte sich neben mich auf das Sofa. „Was hast du da gerade gesagt?“, fragte sie ungläubig. Ich sah zu ihr rüber. „Der Hauptdarsteller dieser Serie hat ein hässliche Nase. Siehst du das etwa anders?“ Sie schüttelte eifrig den Kopf, stand auf und verließ das Zimmer. Ich sah wieder zum Fernseher. Uah! Schämte der sich nicht? Ich hätte mir so eine Nase sofort weg operieren lassen! Morna kehrte mit einer Schachtel Taschentücher, Schokolade und einem Foto in der Hand zurück. Zögerlich reichte sie mir das Bild. Ich warf neugierig einen Blick drauf. Ein junger Mann auf dem Bild wohl zwei, drei Jahre jünger als ich es war, mit ganz genau dergleichen Nase! Ich sah sie verblüfft an. „Woher hast du das?“ Sie kaute auf ihrer Lippe und wirkte als ob sie befürchtete, dass ich jeden Moment durchdrehen könnte. Ich besah mir das Bild erneut und sog scharf die Luft ein als ich IHN erkannte. Wie konnte sie mir ein Bild von IHM zeigen? Ich zuckte zusammen und wartete auf den unweigerlichen Schmerz. Er blieb aus. Ich atmete tief durch und richtet mich langsam wieder auf. Verwundert blinzelte ich ihr zu. Sie wirkte nicht weniger überrascht als ich. Ihre Hand, die mir gerade Taschentücher und ein erstes Stück Schokolade geben wollte, hielt in der Luft inne. Ich horchte nochmals in mich hinein. Nichts. Ich erhob mich vom Sofa, ein irrsinniges Lächeln im Gesicht. Ich fühlte mich als würde ich schweben. „ Ich gehe spazieren.“ , verkündete ich beschwingt. Morna, die es mir normalerweise auf jeden Fall hätte ausreden wollen, nickte bloß. Ich der hinterste Ecke des Schrankes fand ich meine Jacke und die Draußenschuhe, schon ziemlich eingestaubt, so lange hatte ich sie nicht mehr benutzt. Ich warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne schien, aber die dunklen Wolken deuteten auf baldigen Regen hin. Egal. Ich fühlte mich so frei! Jemand schien die Alpen von meinem Herzen herunter geschoben zu haben. Unwillkürlich summte ich ein Lied. Always look on the bright ''Side of Life. '' Ich griff nach der Brüste auf dem Kommodenschränkchen und kämmte meine Haare. Wann hatte ich das zuletzt selbst gemacht? Meine Freude ging sogar so weit, dass ich meine Haare mit Klammern zu einer einfachen Frisur steckte. Mit einem Klicken öffnete ich die Tür und trat aus dem Haus. Das Licht blendete und ich kniff die Augen zusammen. Wie grell hier alles war! Ich machte einige unsichere Schirrte bis zum Gartentörchen. Ich hob langsam den Blick und sah zur gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite. BAMM! Traf es mich wie ein Bombe. Dort stand ER, direkt vor dem Bioladen, klickte auf seinem Smartphone herum und wirkte eher gelangweilt. Mich hatte ER noch nicht bemerkt. Ich wagte kaum zu atmen. Vielleicht hatte sich ja alles verändert? Vielleicht würde ER hoch blicken, mich erkennen und sich unheimlich freuen mich wiederzusehen? Bestimmt würde ER dann auf mich zu gehen, mich umarmen und begrüßen. Hey, '''XXX' lange nicht gesehen, du bist wunderhübsch geworden. Was machst du denn so? Wir können doch mal was zusammen machen. Kino oder Essen gehen vielleicht, was hältst du davon? Bitte, es würde mich echt richtig freuen, wenn ich dich dazu einladen dürfte.'' Ich malte mir genau aus was er sagen würde. In diesem Moment blickte ER auf. SEIN musternder Blick glitt an mir herunter, ER verzog angewidert das Gesicht, sobald er auf meinen ausgelatschten Stiefel angekommen war. Die Tür hinter IHM öffnetet sich, ER drehte sich um, eine Blondine trat heraus. ER nahm ihr die Einkaufstüte ab, küsste sie und schlenderte dann mit ihr im Arm auf ein nagelneues Cabrio zu. Ich war komplett erstarrt. Alles in mir stürzte zusammen. Meine Hände krallten sich so fest in den Gartenzaun, um mich aufzufangen, dass die Zacken sich in meine Hände bohrten. Ich spürte den Schmerz nicht,. Mein Atem ging keuchend, ich wankte. Stacheln durchlöcherten mein eh schon kaputtes Herz. Morna musste mich aus dem Küchenfenster gesehen haben, denn sie eilte rau, stütze mich und brachte mich zurück ins Haus. Ich ließ mich von ihr zurück in mein Zimmer auf mein Bett führen, trank den dampfen Tee, den sie mir in die Hand drückte und verhinderte nicht, dass sie mir Jacke und Schuhe auszog. Ich hatte mich geirrt, ich war nicht darüber weg. Mein Herz hatte mir lediglich eine Atempause gegönnt. Ich fiel zurück auf mein Bett und starrte kraftlos an die Decke. Nichts war vorbei, nichts war gut und nichts war erledigt. Würde es jemals vorbei sein?